Time Travel Assassin
by alicesmartt13
Summary: SUCK AT SUMMARIES - Aurora is a young Time Travel Assassin that gets stuck in the 1800 century assassinating a Templar, while trying to get back; she meets Connor and instantly doesn't trust him. But she has no choice but to help him so she can get back to her time and at same time find the Piece of Eden, This is friendship, not sure I don't know yet.
1. Going In

**FIRST FANFICTION EVER!**

**Never wrote one before and I know it's going to suck so please don't hurt my feelings too much D:**

**I don't own anything Assassin's Creed, NONE OF IT! I only own my OCS (Loca, Miller, and Aurora) THAT'S IT!  
**

**Anyway, please enjoy because I think my brain is going to flat like a pancake by the time I get done with this.**

**I'm not sure if this is going to be going base on the game, I haven't played it just watched other people played it (I played every single Assassin's Creed game except Assassin's Creed 3) so PLEASE BARE WITH ME!**

CHAPTER ONE - INTRODUCTION

**June 14, 2013 - Underground Brotherhood Territory **

***Aurora's POV***

"Okay, A it's almost done, just a little bit more tinkering and we'll be back in business" Loca said from behind the time machine.

I was sitting in non comfortable chair leaning a bit with my white hood up playing with a rubrix cube that I've solved a dozen times.

"So, am I going to get stuck again this time or it's going to be different?" I asked still concentrating on the rubrix.

"Look, the only reason why you got stuck in 1500's was my bad, I didn't charge the time machine and you ended up getting stuck in there for awhile" Loca said poking her head out from behind the time machine.

"Yeah thanks by the way, I was stuck there for three months" I argued looking up.

"It was three months there it was like, three days here"

"Three weeks" me and Miller corrected at the same time.

"I know, I know but it's going to work this time, and even if you do get stuck you're not going to be there that long" Loca said sighing.

"Why?" I asked looking confused.

"Because you only have one target and he loves the attention, so it's going to be easy" Miller explained on his black laptop typing something.

I looked disappointed. "Are you kidding me? I was hoping for a little challenge, not a attention getter"

"You take what you can get A, anyway, are you ready or what?" Loca asked standing up.

I stood up and put the rubrix cube in my black sack and started to stretch my arms and my back.

_That was a very uncomfortable chair_, I thought giving the chair a look.

"Okay A, you kill the target, get the extraction point, and get out; don't drawn any attention to yourself or you will risk changing history itself" Loca said looking serious.

"Loca, I have really long hair that comes to middle of my legs and weird eyes" I laughing.

"I've told you many times to cut that hair but you refuse to listen to me, so that's on you" Loca said typing something on another laptop.

"Why should I change my appearances to please someone else that probably doesn't even care?" I asked folding my arms.

Miller chuckled. "So stubborn, I swear"

"A, get ready" Loca said giving Miller a look.

I sighed and walked over to a huge black bag that was sitting in the far corner of our little Underground territory. I opened the huge bag and pulled out two hidden blades, a 9mm, two smoke bombs, fan weapon with knives attach to them, a butterfly knife, and a pack of daggers (a dozen). I opened my black sack that was on my back and started to pack all my weapons into it. I scrapped on my hidden blade underneath my huge white hoodie.

"Phone" Loca said.

"Check" I said still packing supplies into my sack.

"Hidden blades"

"Check"

"Ammo"

"Check"

"Cloaking Device"

"Check"

"Alright, I think we are all set"

I stood up, wrapping my black sack around my back and straightened my hair and my bangs out of my face. "Alright, let's go"

Just in case you haven't notice, this is the twenty first century, A LOT different from any other century that I have been to and let me tell you, I been to a lot lately. I, Aurora Bureaus, am an Assassin. I been an assassin for fifteen years now, going on my sixteen. I became an assassin when my mother Lora; found out that my father Mason was a Templar, trying to kill me. When my mother found out, she almost immediately killed my father and trained me to become an assassin.

The training was very difficult, excepting from my mother seeing that she never lighten up for one second. Training since I was five years old and having stories told by my mother about how the Templar's are evil and how I must eliminate them before they destroy the world. Having that told that to a five or six year old, yeah, probably not a good idea. But at that time, I understood and knew what needed to be done, I never question it. Later, when I turned thirteen; I did my first kill, I never thought a heart can beat so fast because mine's was beating so fast it pumping out my chest.

When I turned sixteen, my mother left without saying a word. She didn't leave a note, she didn't leave anything but two hidden blades and a hood acknowledging that I was a part of the Brotherhood. When I turned eighteen (March 21) I got my first tattoo of the Order's symbol on my upper arm _(I have no idea what I was thinking, maybe I was drunk or high but then again I don't drink or smoke, so there's no telling_). When I turned twenty, there was volunteers entering into this Underground Program for young Assassin to become Time Traveling Assassins. Seeing that I hate when people stare at me, just because my eyes are different from everyone else.

First, their silver; yeah I know silver with a mixture of light blue, almost making them glow. Along with my abnormal long light brown hair that's always in my face or just in the way. I thought about cutting it but I never really got to it. Either I'm being really lazy about it or I just don't think it's fair for me trying to change my appearance to please someone else that ungrateful. I really don't know, Miller tells me that my hair is going to be the death of me, so maybe I should cut just to be on the safe side (_whatever side that is_).

Anyway, I joined the Time Traveling Assassins because well one, I don't like people staring at me. Two, I gave up searching for my mother three years ago and just presume that she's dead. And three, because I read A LOT and in my reading, they talk about the past, the past that we never seen or even heard of even experience _(probably for good reason_). So I signed up and found out that it's three different groups for three different jobs.

The first job is blending in or better way; gathering information. That group gathers as much useful information and transfer it the next group. That group then takes that information and find the target and takes them out. Easy but sometimes, when you're in too deep, you need someone to extract you out or you're done. It's not a dream, where you die in your sleep and you wake up. Oh no, you're Time Traveling, so if you die in the past, that would mean you disappear in the present and you never come to be in the future. So you really have to keep on your toes when you're in that group.

The next group is the Chameleons, we call them Chameleons because their job is to infiltrate the Templar's; as in, kiss a little ass, suck their dicks a little bit to become one of them. Once that happens then, well we found all their dirty little secrets and report back to headquarters. The information is then sent to the next group and we kill that target. This may sound easy but honestly it's not. It's like trying to swallow something dirt, flowers, and rocks without any liquid.

It's disgusting…

_Good thing, I didn't join that or I would have lost my mind completely._

The group that I join is the Track, Find, and Kill, or as I like to say TFK; the title is pretty explanatory. You track the target, you find them in whatever time period they are in, and you send an assassin to kill him. Simple and very interesting because they targets that I have been killing for the past year in a half have either been in the 1500 century or somewhere before or beyond that,

To my surprise, I met some older assassins that was before me; like Altair Ibn-La' Ahad (_try saying that six times fast_) and Ezio Auditore da Firenze (_try saying eight times fast, impossible_). Meeting them, made me wonder if there were any other assassins in the future or even more past time. When was at least nineteen, I traveled back to the Renaissance Era to assassin some Templar that was running his mouth too much. Loca, being the empty head that she is, forgot to recharge the Time Travel Machine and I ended up being trapped there for three months. Three months of being stared, attack, and flirted with.

Worst three months of my almost entire life…

Not only did I have to help Ezio with this mission but had to make sure that the Apple of Eden didn't get into the wrong hands. AND make sure that I didn't tell anyone anything that might change history as I know it. That was hard inside of itself but somewhat fun because I was able to dress up as an Hellequin. People may say the Renaissance Era was a strange period, I may not approve of the tights but the masks and colors were fascinating. Will have to tell Loca that I would want to go back there. I'm not a big fan of the huge dresses (_very uncomfortable if I may add_) but I do love dressing up as the Hellequin.

Meeting with Altair was very brief and short seeing that I didn't get stuck in the Third Crusade (_Thank God for that_). I assassin some Templar that was pretending to be a part of the Brotherhood. Altair somehow spotted me but couldn't catch me and I was able to get extracted out of there just in time.

Now that I'm at least twenty years old (_honesty, I don't look twenty at all, I look like a little eighteen year old because I'm not that very tall_) I been helping the Brotherhood get on its feet, seeing the Templar's been putting us down in the ground for at least ten years now.

"So Loca, just in case I get stuck again, where am I going?" I said turning my eyes to Loca.

She glared at me. "You're not going to get stuck, I fixed it you moron"

"You're going to the year 1776" Miller answered looking up smiling.

"Isn't that the year of the Revolutionary War?" I asked.

Miller started to clap his hands. "Our little Assassin knows her history"

"Can it Mill, who's my target?" I said shooting Miller an ugly look.

"His name is Artyom Valentin, he's a Templar and has been running his mouth to other Templar's. We need you to shut him up" Loca answered. "Here"

She handed me a little white ear headphone with the Order's Symbol on it. I put it in my left ear.

"So, what is this for?" I asked looking a bit confused.

"It's for us to communicate with you while you're Time Traveling, don't worry it's going to work during the 1800 century" Loca said smiling.

"Did you test it?" I asked.

It grew quiet.

I sighed heavily. "Let's just get this over with"

"Starting up the Portal" Miller said as the Time Machine started to form a round neon blue light.

I inhaled and exhaled and walked through the Time Machine…

CHAPTER ONE ENDED

**SORRY THAT IT SEEMS BORING NOW BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ITS GOING TO GET VERY INTERESTING AND EXCITING**


	2. Interruption

**OMG, OMG GOING CRAZY RIGHT NOW!**

**WILL BE CONTINUING THIS AND WILL TRY TO SPIT THEM OUT AS QUICKLY AS I CAN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED (IF I DID, I WOULD NOT BE WRITING FANFICTIONS!**

**ANYWAY, I LOVE MY OC AND MY OTHER OCS (THE PERSON THAT'S SHE'S ASSASSINING IS AN OC TOO)**

**SO YEAH…ENJOY PLEASE**

**BTW, I HOPE I GOT THE HISTORY PART RIGHT BC MY HISTORY CAN ME OFF SOMETIMES…SO SAD**

CHAPTER TWO: INTERRUPTION

**May 12, 1774 - Rooftop Boston**

***Aurora's POV****

"Hey A, can you hear me?" Loca asked through the white earpiece.

I opened my bluish silver eyes and started to look around. I was standing in this all white area and all around me it looked like glass was being broken and falling. It reminded me of memories but the shards of glass were blank an clear as the skies.

_Where am I_, I wondered still looking around.

"Loud and clear Loca, mind telling me where I am right now" I said walking around.

"You're still Time Travel A, so it's going to be an all white area for awhile" Loca explained.

_I don't remember an all white area with glass shards around me, I think I would remember something like this_, I thought frowning.

"Try walking forward Aurora" Miller said through the earpiece.

"Where is forward exactly?" I asked looking around.

"Start walking A" Loca said firmly.

I turned around and started to walk until the shard glass started to fade away and color was forming around me. I kept walking in the same direction, when I found myself on time of a rooftop with the sun slowly going over the sea.

"A, did you make it there?" Loca asked suddenly.

I bent down and started to look around. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely in the 1800 century, there's no way in hell I would be caught dead in that type of dress"

Loca laughed. "Alright, do you have a lock on your target, I was able to get a little closer than usual this time"

I looked around towards the ground and saw there was a lot of people gathered in the center of town. I hopped on to the next building to get a better look. And hold and behold, my target was literally making my job twenty times easier.

I used my eagle vision and started to look around the area. I stopped at least a dozen Red Coats circling my target, maybe protecting him. "Yeah, I spotted him but he is somewhat heavily guarded"

"Nothing you can't handle Aurora" Miller said sounding like he was smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

Miller was always the cocky the one when it comes down to me thinking about how I was going to take out my target.

Suddenly, for some odd reason, I was head started to hurt really bad, so terrible that I couldn't focus on my eagle vision.

_What's going on? Why did my head started to hurt like I was getting a headache on the spot, I wondered holding my head with my right hand._

"Ugh" I muttered wincing.

"A, you alright, what's wrong?" Loca asked sounding concerned.

"I don't know, my head started to hurt for second there, I don't know why; that doesn't normally happen when I'm getting Time Traveled" I answered still wincing.

"That's strange A, hold on we'll see what's going on" Loca said.

"It's probably nothing Loca," I said looking up again.

I closed my eyes and started to focus on the conversation that my target was having, from what I can hear it looks as though he was trying to convince the people that George Washington is a fool for starting the war with the British and that he's going to get everyone in Boston killed.

Hold on, that's not right; if my history is correct and legit; the British was the one that started war with us. Something about taxes and Colonies being formed and us not wanting any of that and something about us having one leader like a King. I have no idea, might be wrong about that part. I don't really know about all this war, it wasn't all that interesting for me to keep reading.

_The only thing I know is this guy is running his mouth and telling everyone foolish lies and starting panic and rage and chaos through these people_, I thought glaring a little.

My eyes flicker over to my target until I saw two other men that was looking around in the crowd and talking among themselves. The first man was the guy with the strange evil eyes and a huge mustache. And the other guy had a captain's hat on and his hair was in a ponytail. He even had a cape on and his arms was cross.

_Wow dude, really a cape, as if your ego couldn't be even more far up your ass_, I thought in disgust.

I took out my IPhone and zoom into the two men that was talking to each other. I took a picture and started to send them to Loca.

"Hey Loca, I'm sending you a picture of these two men that look really suspicious and I want you to do some serious research on these guys" I said frowning.

"Why, what's going on?" Loca asked sounding confused.

"I don't know, I'm getting a bad feeling about those two, when you find any information; let me know" I answered putting my IPhone back into my pocket.

"Well do"

I stood up and started to feel the rush of air that smelled like bloodshed, gun powder, and hatred. I leaped off the roof and my two hidden blades pulled out and I landed on the back side of my target. Suddenly, everything went white and we were back into the shard glass room. I stood up and my target was laying on the ground almost half dead.

"Who are you?" he asked having blood come up from his mouth.

"Aurora, I'm an assassin and you were my target" I answered frowning at him.

I watched his eyes wide in total stock. "Assassin, that's impossible, Haytham killed all the assassins long ago. There shouldn't be any more - any more assassins left"

My eyes wide. "What are you talking about Valentin? Haytham, who's Haytham?"

He ignored my question. "You must be helping that Connor kid take us out  
he chuckled. "You or him won't get far nor will you be able to kill all the Templar's"

"Are you hearing this right now?" I asked through my earpiece.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on A but if this guy is telling the truth then you better get out of there ASAP" Loca answered.

"Who's Connor?" I asked turning my view to Valentin that had a pile of blood forming from underneath him.

He didn't answer, his eyes shut and his breathing stop.

I sighed and pulled both his hands to his chest. "Farewell"

The shard glass faded and I stood up to realized that Red Coats were forming and trying to walked through the panicking crowd. The two men that I noticed that were talking to themselves, were getting on their horses and fleeing the area.

"Loca, I need a extraction point like yesterday" I said ducking from the Red Coat's swing of his musket.

"Working on it, head for the forest and make it quick because I think you got the attention of every single Red Coat in a fifteen mile radius" Loca said.

_Great, just what I need every Red Coat and their mom coming after me just because I killed their snitch_, I thought kicking a Red Coat in the stomach.

As soon as I was able to slip through the panicking people, I hopped on the rooftop of the closest building and started to parkour trying to dodge gun attacks. I kept hopping when I spotted the first tree that came into a forest.

I smiled and head there when suddenly, I started to get an headache again. It felt like the last one not too long ago.

I winced in pain but kept going, I glanced behind me and there was at least a dozen Red Coats following me.

_Man, they never give up do they_, I thought.

I swung on the branch of the first tree that came into view and landed on the next tree.

"ASSASSION!" A Red Coat yelled from the bottom of the tree.

_Wow they know an assassin when they see one_, I thought hopping from another branch to the other.

Suddenly, the headache returned, my head felt like someone was opening it; I lost focus of the branch and fell into the green grass and started to wince in pain.

"Loca, where the hell is that extraction point?" I asked sounding impatience.

"We're getting one but there's a lot of Red Coats in the area, you need to keep going" Loca answered.

I groaned and stood up and started to run deeper in the forest. I suddenly started to hear gun shots from behind, which means they were getting closer. I parkour over a huge border that was stopping a stream of water. I rolled and I started to run again, when I got so far that I couldn't see any Red Coats, I stopped to catch my breath.

"Loca, I can't see any Red Coats, get me the hell out of there" I managed to say still catching my breath.

"A, can you hear me?" Loca asked.

"What's going on? There's something interrupting the connection!" Miller shouted.

I flinched and my wide. "Loca, Miller what's going on?"

"What are you talking about an interruption, Templar's shouldn't be able to penetrate any of our technology, we're off the grid" Loca argued angrily.

"It's not coming from our end, it's coming from Aurora's end and it's not the Templar's, it's something else" Miller explained sounding uneasy.

"Guys, what's going on? What is the_"

Suddenly, my head started to hurt again, it got to the point when I thought my head was going to literally explode. I was on my knees and hands were on head and I started to scream loudly in pain.

What's going on right now? Why do I feel like my head is going to bust any minute now, I wondered wincing in pain.

"AURORA CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" Loca asked literally yelling in my earpiece.

I shrugged to answer. "I…don't….know…"

Suddenly, I saw blood land on the pavement of where I was standing.

I flinched and literally jumped back. "Blood?"

I touched my face and there was blood on my hands and a lot of it. I felt wet and thick roll down my face and nose. It was blood, crimson warm blood, I didn't understand what was going on.

Suddenly, my eyes went dark and literally passed out on my pavement, still having blood run from my eyes and my nose.

"AURORA!"

"AURORA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in complete darkness. In all this darkness, I found myself feeling warm and not frightened.

_What is this feeling?_ I wondered closing my eyes again.

"Aurora" someone said my name in a feminine light tone.

I opened my eyes slowly again and found that I was floating in darkness still and I was glowing a warm orange sun color. I looked around to see who called my name but no one was here with me in the darkness.

I was completely alone.

I closed my eyes again, when suddenly, I heard my name being called again.

"Mother?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"I am not your mother Aurora, my name is Juno" the feminine answered softly.

My eyes shot open and I started to look around and saw a tall transparent woman that was wearing a gown and was also glowing a warm orange sun color.

"Juno, what's going on? Where am I? And how do you know my name?" I asked backing up a little.

"You need not fear me child, I am not your enemy, a friend if you consider me as one" Juno assure me.

I looked confused and floated there for a minute. "So…what am I doing here? Whatever here is"

"I was trying to contact you Aurora but you were moving so fast that I had to stop you or at least slow you down. I decide to contact you through your mind"

"By giving headaches that makes my brain feel like it's going to explode, great idea by the way, even though there's hundred different ways to contact someone"

"I am sorry for hurting you child that wasn't my_"

"I was bleeding from my eyes!" I yelled glaring angrily.

"Like I said, I was only trying to contact you because I need to talk to you before it's too late" Juno said walking towards me.

"Too late for what?"  
"Aurora, a Time Traveling Assassin, I need your help finding the Apple of Eden or the Pieces of Eden"

I looked surprised. "Apple of Eden, hold on a sec, I thought Ezio had the Apple of Eden"

"Yes he did but it is missing again and now the Pieces of Eden, there four of them are in the 1800 century. Aurora, you need to find them all before it falls into the wrong hands"

"The Templar's"

Juno nodded. "Yes that's correct"

"I can't do that Juno, I have to return home for more information about this, I just can't jump on the bullet on this one"

"I'm afraid you can't do that child"

I flinched. "Why?"

"Because you need the power of the Apple of Eden for you to return home and in order for you do that, you need to find all four Pieces of Eden and help Connor defeat the Templar's in this era"

"Connor, hold on, slow down, are you telling me that I can't return home till I find the Pieces of Eden, well, where are they?"

"I do not know my child, that's something you will have to find out on your own"

"Are you kidding me right now? How in the hell am I suppose to figure this out without any helpful information locating the Pieces of Eden! And how in the hell is this Connor guy that everyone seems to mentioning?"

"Connor is also a part of the Brotherhood and will help you in finding the Pieces of Eden"

I sighed heavily. "Can I at least have contact with my comrades from the other side so I can have an idea of what I'm looking for?"

"Of course my child, use anything and everything to find the Pieces of Eden, once you found the Pieces of Eden return it back to your world and destroy it. That object has killed more innocents in this world and needs to be destroy"

_Destroying the Apple of Eden, is that even possible as powerful as that object is_, I thought looking unease.

"Now child, I will heal your body and make it where you will age a differently from everyone else. Remember Aurora, if anyone were to get the Pieces of Eden, history will be rewritten and your world will come to an end"

_Great, the whole world is depending on me to find the Pieces of Eden, which by the way, I have no idea where they are all located. No pressure or anything Aurora because if you fail well, you can say good bye to your world and everything in it._

.

.

.

I opened my eyes slowly again and found myself in a small comfortable room laying on a bed that didn't belong to me.

_Well, at least I know this isn't a dream_, I thought pinching my bare arm.

CHAPTER TWO ENDED

**Did you guys like this chapter better, still bad I know and I changed things around and YES I'M GETTING TO THE CONNOR X AURORA PART, PLEASE BE PATIENT!**

**BTW, I KNOW I CHANGED SOME STUFF AROUND, REGARDING THE *AOE AND THE *POE, SORRY, HAD TO MAKE UP SOME KIND OF WAY AURORA GOT STUCK THERE!**

***AOE= Apple of Eden**

***POE= Pieces of Eden**


	3. Stranger

**OMFG, PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS! I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO DIE DOWN TO HARD NOT KIDDING!**

**ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON CONNER POV SO BARE WITH ME BC I'M NOT GOOD AT TALKING LIKE A NATIVE (NOT RACES) **

**SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME DX**

**MY OC IS KIND HEARTED, SHE'S NOT A BITCH SO IT'S OKAY :DDD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS (AURORA, MILLER, AND LOCA)**

CHAPTER THREE: MEETING

**May 12, 1774 - Davenport Homestead**

***Connor's POV****

I hopped from branch to branch, deeper going deeper through the green forest. I stopped shorter when I spotted a dear that was above me. It has been seven years now that I have been training to become an assassin; a part of the Order. I was hard and slow but I was able get through it and at the same time, deliver my first kill.

I bent down on the branch and slowly pulled out my bow and an arrow from my back. I aimed it at the deer and ready to shot when I hear a piercing scream coming from the deep part of the forest. The deer looked up and started to sprint the other direction.

I looked up and started to look around, I away my arrow and my bow and started towards the screaming. What it sounded to my ears was a woman screaming like she was experiencing nothing but pain.

I ticked and speeded up my pace.

_I hope I'm not too late_, I thought glaring a little.

I hopped on to a branch and stood there for a moment and used my eagle vision to pinpoint where the screaming was coming from. A blue aura came into view and was not that far from me. I rushed there, landing on the branch above the screaming person.

To my surprised, it was young woman that was wearing strange clothing. Her hair was even more strange, I never seen a woman with that much hair in my life. It seemed like she was running away from something or someone and also having conversation with someone that wasn't there. I bent down and started to listen onto the conversation:

"Loca, I can't see any Red Coats, get me the hell out of here" I heard her say as if she was trying to catch her breath.

Red Coats, the British, why is the British coming after her? I wondered frowning.

"Loca, Miller, what's going on?" she asked looking up and around.

Are they her comrades of some sort, I thought tilting my head a bit.

Suddenly, I saw her on her knees holding her head and she started to scream again, like she was in nothing but pain and suffering.

I stood up on my feet about to help her when I heard yelling from her but her lips wasn't moving.

My eyes wide when I spotted red dots coming from the young woman, it seem like she was injure but I do not see any bruises. Suddenly, the woman fainted on to the pavement and was not moving.

I jumped down from the branch and ran to the young woman and saw that she bleeding from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Her eyes looked darken as if all life as left her that instant.

I put my head on her chest, she was still breathing but not moving an inch.

"AURORA!" I suddenly heard someone yell.

_Aurora_, I thought removing my head from her chest.

"Aurora, can you hear me? Are you al_" the voice stopped.

_What is going on? Who was that voice just now? Who is Aurora? Who is this woman and why is she bleeding from her eyes? And how can someone be alive but not moving?_ I wondered having a dozen questions in my head.

_I cannot leave her here to die, I have to take her back to the Frontier and find out what is going on and who is this woman._

I shook my head and scooped the woman into my arms, I found it very surprising that she easy to carry and light as a feather. Though, she felt like dead light piece of paper while I was carrying her. I found her warm, even though she was at least three shades lighter than me.

I carried her back on to my horse and tried to put her own the horse but this woman had so much hair that it was getting tangled into my own Assassin Robes and my arm.

_This woman need to do something with her hair_, I thought feeling annoyed.

I managed to get the young woman and myself on to the horse and started to ride, it was good that I was only a couple of hours away from the Homestead or this would have been a problem.

I arrived at the Homestead, with the sun completely down and the moon high in the sky. I pulled the young woman off the horse first along with myself and begin walking toward the entrance of the Homestead.

I looked down at the young woman that was still unconscious. The whole time we were riding, she did not make a sound, nor move a muscle or even twitch. I checked to see if she was still breathing a couple of times, come to find out, she still was breathing just not moving at all.

"Achilles, get Dr. White" I said as the entrance of the Homestead opened to me.

Achilles, my teacher, looked surprised. "Who is this Connor? What happened to her?"  
"I do not know, Achilles, I found her in the forest a couple of hours ago" I answered walking into the Manor.

"Bring her to the guest room, I'll get Dr. White" Achilles ordered.

I nodded and continued to the upstairs to a room that wasn't being use. I placed her gently down onto the bed and still she did not move a muscle.

_What is wrong with her? I never seen someone that still alive but not moving or even showing signs of breathing_, I thought looking worried.

Suddenly, something caught my eye, I noticed that she was wearing some kind of black bag but it was around her chest to her back. I lean over and detached the bag from the young woman and started to examine it.

_What in the world is this?_ I wondered curiously examining the black bag.

"Connor, Dr. White is here" Achilles said entering the room with Dr. White.

I moved aside and handed Achilles the young woman black bag.

"What is this?" Achilles asked eyeing the black bag.

"I do not know, it was on the woman" I answered frowning.

"Where did you find this woman again?" Dr. White asked examining the woman.

"In the forest not far from here, it seemed like she was trying to get away from something or someone" I answered turning my view towards the Doctor.

"You found her like this?" the Doctor asked looking up.

"No, she seemed to be talking to someone that I couldn't see, but from what I got out of the short conversation is she was running away from Regulars and needed to get out. But then her head seem to be hurting and when I came to her, her eyes, nose, and mouth were bleeding" I explained.

"Doctor, is she alright?" Achilles asked eyeing the doctor now.

"She is alive by the body but her mind is completely gone. I have never seen anything like this before. I would say this is a coma but at least she would show signs of breathing. She is not, but she is alive; I'm going to need to some warm water to clean the blood. Her mind or her self-conscious seems to be enactive but somehow she is still alive.

"The only thing we can do is wait till she wakes up" the Doctor explained taking off his spectators.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" I asked looking unease.

The Doctor shook his head. "It tends to take a while for the mind to find the body, give her at least three days, if she isn't up by that time, then she is dead"

"Connor, go get the warm water, Dr. White thank you" Achilles said stepping farther in the bedroom.

I nodded and bolted towards the kitchen, I sat the black bag down and heard a huge clunk sound coming from the bag.

What is in that bag? I wondered

I shook my head and got the water inside a bowl and bolted back up the stairs. When I return, Dr. White was gone and the woman's white hood was off to reveal an white undershirt, a silver necklace that couldn't recognize, and a black symbol on her left upper arm.

"Connor, look at this, does that look familiar?" Achilles asked pointing at the woman's arm.

"The Order's symbol, is she an Assassin?" I asked out loud.

"Well, there's that and this" Achilles picked up two silver hidden blades to show me.

I eyes wide. "So she is one of us"

"We don't know that Connor, if anything, she can be a spy for the Templar's" Achilles said.

"She was running away from Regulars before this happened" I argued.

"Yes Connor, but we don't know anything more than that, when she wakes up or if she wakes up, she'll have to tell us what happen and if she is a part the Brotherhood. Till then, keep on your toes" Achilles took the two hidden blades and walked out the room, closing the door after him.

I sighed and turned my view to the young woman that was still laying very still. I put the bowl of warm water on the table that was in front of the bed. I put my white hood down and took the wet rage from the bowl and started to wipe the blood that was from the woman's face.

I glanced at the black symbol that was her left arm, it was identical to the Order's symbol.

_What if she is an assassin? Why would anyone get the symbol of the Order on their body without it meaning anything to that person?_ I thought.

_But then again, Templar spies would to anything to know what the assassins are planning and what their next move would be. That still doesn't explain the two hidden blades and why was she getting chase by Regulars in the forest. And who was she talking to before, was it Loca I believe. I am positive there wasn't anyone there when I was with this woman._

_And who was the voice I was hearing before, the name that was being call; Aurora was the name. _

_Aurora, never heard of a name like that before perhaps this woman's name is Aurora_, I thought again.

I clean the rag again and approach her delicate face again, when something shiny caught my eye. I look down and saw that it was a silver necklace more like a locket.

I took it into my hands and examine it and saw that there was a way to open it. I pulled and it open into two.

I looked confused.

_I have never seen anything like this_, I realized looking a bit surprised.

I winced at the wording inside of the necklace and saw there was a picture of a older woman and on the other side of the necklace, it said in really a well written handwriting:

I will find you, mother…

_Mother, this is her mother, so her mother is missing_, I wondered narrowing my eyes to the unconscious young woman.

I have so many questions to ask this woman but I am not sure if she is going to truly wake up. The Doctor said to give her three days for her mind to find the body but why was her mind missing from her body in the first place, I wondered.

I shook my head and cleaned the remaining blood from the young woman's face and took the bowl of water and walked out the room. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to and pour the blood water out and saw that Achilles was sitting behind me, emptying the black bag that the woman had.

"What did you find Achilles?" I asked turning around.

He sighed. "This woman has a lot of strange weapons here that I don't recognize but I did find something rather strange" Achilles hold up a photo of man that was talking to Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway, my father.

"Does she know my father?" I asked looking surprised.

"I don't know Connor but look a little closer" Achilles said handing me the photo.

I took it and started to examine, I turned on the back and saw writing in red, it said:

Kill.

"Kill who?" I asked looking up from the picture.

"That's a good question, adding on to the other hundred questions that seems to be running through our minds. I don't know Connor, we are going to wait till the young lady wakes up to find out"

I glared and placed the photo on the round wooden table.

_I hate waiting, in certain situations where there is a possible lead to the whereabouts of Charles Lee and my father. There is no time to wait, if the woman's mind doesn't come back then those leads will come to an end_, I thought.

CHAPTER THREE ENDED

**HMM, not good at trying to voice Connor and his way of speaking, I'M SRRY OK!**

**ALSO, in this, you get a feel of what type of person Aurora is and what's she going through, I HOPE I GOT THE NAMES AND THE EMOTIONS RIGHT BC I SUCK!**

***In the locket that was Aurora's mother that left her with nothing (MORE INFO ON THAT AND I BRIEFLY EXPLAIN THAT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER) it was a picture of her mother and it said, I will find you…**

**MORE INFO ABOUT THAT LATER ON THE CHAPTERS!**


	4. Get Me Out

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't been updating, like at all; I don't know I don't really have a desire in continuing this story anymore. You know when an idea comes into your head and you think it's really good but it's not. Plus everyone has done this story plenty of times in different situations, so yeah please tell me what you want from this story, I'll try my best. Btw, I'm making this a Connor and my OC a friendship type deal, no romance (it's too many of those) sorry I don't know still thinking about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's (Aurora, Miller, and Loca)**

**Aurora's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I saw that I was in some small from room with nothing but a small table, a wooden chair, and medium size dresser.

I glanced at the small window and saw that it sun rise outside.

_How long was I out? _I wondered holding my head.

Suddenly, I remember that Juno contacted me when I was trying to get extracted out of here. That means I'm still in the 18th century. That means Loca and Miller didn't extract me out of here, which means there's a possibility that I may be stuck here.

My silver and blue eye wide in stock, "Oh shit," I managed to scramble out of my mouth.

I stood up, a little too quickly because I got an instant headache.

"Loca, come in Loca are you there?" I asked out loud.

I touch my ear and saw that my earpiece was missing and now where in sight. I checked around the room, looking around for my ear piece or anything that might help me out of this situation. I checked my jean pocket and felt that I still had my iPhone.

_Thank god_, _you haven't completely screwed me over…yet,_ I thought sighing in relief.

I checked into my contacts and saw Loca's number and immediately called it.

**(A/N: The reason Aurora can make calls in the 18****th**** century because for some reason, I thought in the 2012 century; we would have phones that can pretty much do anything. I was also thinking the technology is more advance seeing that their assassins and all).**

There were two rings and then a soft voice answer. "Aurora, is that you?"

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice, Loca." I said smiling in totally relieve.

"Likewise, we were trying to contact you through your earpiece and we totally lost you, I can't tell you how much interference we were getting from this end. What happened out there Aurora? Did the Red Coats get to you when you assassinated that Templar?"

I looked around the small bedroom. "No, I don't think so; I was contacted by Juno, that's probably why you were getting all that interference."

"Juno, you mean the people before us with the Apple of Eden? Why would she contact you of all times?"

I sighed heavily. "I don't know Loca; I don't even know where I am right now. My hood, my bag, and my hidden blades are missing. I'm completely defenseless right now."

"Okay, okay, can you describe your location right now?"

"A bedroom," I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, you want to be a little but more descriptive than that, huh A?"

I sighed and looked around the room; I pulled the wooden chair and put it to the bedroom door, just in case someone or something comes through the door looking for a fight. I turned around and saw a window; I pressed the iPhone on my shoulder and used all my strength to rise the window up.

"Found a window Loca." I answered peeking my head out the window and looking around and saw that I was in huge house.

"How far is it from the ground? Can you jump out?"

I looked down and smiled in determination. "About five to six feet from the ground, I must be on the second or third floor of this huge house."

"Wait, you're in a house, who the hell kidnaps a person and brings them to their house? Who the hell are these guys?"

"I have no idea, but I don't think they didn't count on me escaping out of here."

I walked out of the window and turned my body to where I was facing the bedroom and back was facing the outside. I exhaled and back leaped out of the window and landed on my butt.

I moaned in pain and sat up brushing the dirt off my back pants.

"Well that worked and it hurt like hell." I muttered wincing in pain.

"You leapt out the window, didn't you?" Loca asked shortly after.

I nodded my head still wincing in pain. "Yep," I answered.

"You are one crazy assassin, anyway, where are you now?"

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. "I'm outside and in front of the manor, I don't see anyone here Loca. I'm going to find my weapons and I'm getting the hell out of here."

I slowly walked up to the front door and slowly opened it, having it where it made a creaky sound that echoed through the empty silent house. I bend down and slowly creep into the manor. I cut corners and pressed my back against tall beige like walls, sound horning for anything.

But nothing came through my ear; either this place was completely empty and abandoned. Or the people that lived here are out partying or I killed everyone in my sleep.

…There's no way I killed anyone in my sleep without leaving bodies.

I shook my thoughts away and continue to creep around the house, until I reached what it seem like the dining room.

"Find anything or anyone, A?" Loca asked suddenly.

"No, not only is this place clean but its quiet too quiet, I can't even hear or detect breathing in this place." I whispered checking around corners.

"That's not a good sign A; you need to get of that place like yesterday."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

I made my way toward the kitchen and saw a black bag sitting on the table; I stood up and saw my black bag with all my weapons spread over the dark wooden table.

I glared and stood up and walked over to the table and started to put my weapons back into the black bag.

"They went through my shit." I remarked angrily.

"Look where you're at A, they probably got curious and wanted to see if you are a threat or not." Loca said sounding like she was smiling.

"Curiously killed the cat," I murmured in disgusted.

I heard Loca laughed on the other end of the line.

"Achilles, did you leave the front door open?" a man voice asked suddenly, but it sounded very close by.

I froze and my eyes wide. "Shit."

"What is it A, did something happen?" Loca asked sounding alarm.

Before I could answer, a very tall man came into view, he was huge and he had dark skin and piercing light brown eyes. He stopped walking when he seen me in view, his experience turned from relax to surprised and alarming.

"Oh shit," I cursed again looking at the huge bulking guy.

**Was that a cliffhanger? My bad, I always wanted to do one of those seeing that no other authors have no crumbs doing it to me. Anyway, I don't know when I'm going to update this because I don't even know if I want to continue it, so yeah something to look forward to.**

**Btw, the picture for this story is how Aurora looks so you don't have to use your brain too much (I'm totally kidding, please don't take that offensive).**

**Review, tell me what you think, please and thank you :D **


	5. Uninvited Guest

**Wow, updating already…Anyway, I would like to thank Anyahe, NightlyRowenTree and Guest for reviewing; you guys are the greatest and thanking you for telling me what you thought about the story. Another thing, this will be a little romance, not enough to be called a romance. I figure Aurora is strange character and I don't think she'll be capable of romancing it with Connor so yeah, that whole thing.**

**Another thing, I hope no one minds me making everyone chapter about 1,000 to 2,000 words (why would anyone mind Alice, you're updating, you're asking dumb questions again).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's (Aurora, Miller, and Loca).**

**I was listening to this song while writing this (recommend this song): It's Gonna Be a Long Night by: Ween**

_**Recap**_

_**"Achilles, did you leave the front door open?" a man voice asked suddenly, but it sounded very close by.**_

_**I froze and my eyes wide. "Shit."**_

_**"What is it A, did something happen?" Loca asked sounding alarm.**_

_**Before I could answer, a very tall man came into view, he was huge and he had dark skin and piercing light brown eyes. He stopped walking when he seen me in view, his experience turned from relax to surprised and alarming.**_

_**"Oh shit," I cursed again looking at the huge bulking guy.**_

**Aurora's POV**

"You finally awake, the doctor said it was going to be three days, even though it's been about five days." The tall bulky man said suddenly having a soft look.

I looked down and saw that I haven't packed my 9mm pistol; I grabbed it and pointed at the tall bulky dark skinned guy.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" I asked glaring up at the tall bulky map.

The tall guy tilted his head a bit but it seem like he knew what I was saying but hesitated because he didn't know what I was aiming at him with.

"A, did you find someone?" Loca asked through the iPhone.

"Yeah," I answered. "Hey, am I talking in French for you? Who the hell are you and what is my location? I won't ask again." I threatened clipping the gun and aiming it higher.

"A, you have to understand, maybe he doesn't know what you're saying, after all, you are in the 1800 century and maybe your way of speaking is confusing him." Loca explained.

I glared angrily and pointed my gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. It left a small hole through the ceiling and the sound of the gun firing let out a ringing piercing sound that ranged through the whole house with an echo, similar to a cave.

I aimed my silver pistol back at the tall bulky guy and his eyes wide but confusion never left his face.

"My name is Connor Kenway and your location is the Homestead." The bulky, tall man answered finally.

"Loca, research a name: Connor Kenway." I ordered not taking my blue silver eyes off the light brown eyes that was in front of me.

"A, you're in the 1800 century, this guy is probably long dead, it's 2012 here." Loca said smartly.

"I'm not asking you to use Google, you moron. Use the Assassin debates, its way better than Google, Bing, and Yahoo at the same time." I remarked rolling my eyes.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find; I will contact you if we find anything on this Connor Kenway. By the way, is that his real name?"

"Why would he lie, I have him at gun point?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the phone.

"Never mind, Loca out," with that, the line went dead and I took it away from my ear and put the phone in my back pocket.

"Your marking, I know that marking, it's the Brotherhood marking, how did you get it? Do you know about the Brotherhood?" the guy Connor asked suddenly stepping closer to me.

I looked up and glared at him.

"Hey, this isn't twenty questions alright; you just don't start asking the person with the weapon in their hand dumb ass questions. My tattoo and the Brotherhood has nothing to do with you, if anything you can be a Templar, sent to kill me." I remarked zipping the black bag over my shoulder.

Connor seemed taken back with total confusion about what I just told him, now that I thinking about it; he does seem to talk proper English and me not really carrying if I'm straight out murdering the English language.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes and turned around to leave when an older man (actually much older than that Connor dude) he could have been my grandfather. He had a hat covering his face and he was leaning on his cane and he was maybe two shades darker than Connor.

He stocked me because he literally appeared there; I took few steps back as my eyes wide.

"Achilles," Connor started but stopped when the grandpa put his left hand up.

"My hello Miss, my apologies for my apprentice, he can be quick on some things that need time, quite an impatient one." The older man Achilles said turning my view toward me.

I heard Connor from behind scoff in annoyance, which made me want to giggle but I was too angry about lot of stuff right now. Like, them going through my shit and me not knowing how to get the hell out of here.

I rub my temples and sighed.

"Look, I don't know you grandpa and I don't know your impatient ass of an apprentice over there. But I know I'm not supposed to be here so if you would be so kind to point me to the nearest exit, I would deeply appreciate it." I said sounding more annoyed than I thought.

"You can't go; we have questions for you about you knowing my father and Charles Lee." Connor said suddenly from behind me.

I turned around to face him and muster a cold glare.

"Excuse me but you kidnaped me, went through my shit, took my shit, and now you think I'm going answer any of your questions. Obviously, you have it backwards buddy because I'm not answering anything." I said coldly.

"I didn't kidnap you, I saved you and I had to make sure you weren't a Templar so yes, I went through you belongings." Connor shot back as coldly.

"Saved me, from what? I wasn't in any danger last time I check and how the fuck do you know anything about Templars?" I asked glaring at him.

"Connor," Achilles said, which shut Connor up. "I know this situation is a bit strange but Connor is right, he found you in the forest unconscious. You were bleeding from your eyes and we wasn't getting a pulse from you."

I narrowed my eyes so they are looking at the wooden floor.

_Juno_, I realized frowning.

Suddenly, my blue and silver eyes and turned around and started to stare at Connor in total stocked.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Because you need the power of the Apple of Eden for you to return home and in order for you do that, you need to find all four Pieces of Eden and help Connor defeat the Templar's in this era"**_

_**"Connor, hold on, slow down, and are you telling me that I can't return home till I find the Pieces of Eden, well, where are they?"**_

_**"I do not know my child, that's something you will have to find out on your own"**_

_**"Are you kidding me right now? How in the hell am I supposed to figure this out without any helpful information locating the Pieces of Eden! And how in the hell is this Connor guy that everyone seems to mentioning?"**_

_**"Connor is also a part of the Brotherhood and will help you in finding the Pieces of Eden"**_

"You-you said your name was Connor Kenway?" I asked shuddering a bit.

"Yes, that is my name." he answered calmly.

I took a step back and started to lean against the dark wooden table; I ran my hand through light brown hair and started to hold my head.

"Oh shit," I murmured still looking stocked.

"Is everything alright Miss?" Achilles suddenly asked stepping closer to me.

Just when I was about to answer, my iPhone started to vibrate loudly in my back pocket. I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out and saw that it was Loca (well, who else would be calling me).

"Loca, please tell me you got something good for me." I muttered tapping the silver pistol against my head.

"You're not going to believe this A. Okay, so that Connor Kenway guy, he's part of the Brotherhood, he's an Assassin in the 1800 century, which you just happen to be stuck in right now. He's one of us A; he's a part of the Brotherhood." Loca explained sounding like she was smiling.

I was silence; I just kept gently tapping the silver pistol against my head.

"Keep me posted Loca." I finally said hanging the phone up and putting it in my back pocket.

I looked up at Connor.

"What questions do you have for me?" I asked.

**Was that another cliffhanger? I totally didn't plan that one; anyway, this seems a little longer than expected but that's okay, longer is better right?**

…**That sounded so wrong, oh my god**

**Anyway, does it seem like A is swearing too much? Please tell me, I'm just basing it on her being from the future and all.**

**Did Connor and Achilles seem a little OC, please tell me; I no good at writing as other characters. I'm really not, my apologies.**

**So yeah, review pretty please and thank you! :D**


	6. 20 Questions

**What's sup everyone? I don't know what days that I'm going to updating, I was thinking about starting a new story but I don't think anyone would read because it's not Assassin's Creed so yeah, still thinking about that. College is tearing me a new one so I would have wrote this early but you know shit happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed; I just own Aurora, Loca, and Miller.**

**Btw, the song I was listening to is Falling Down by: Oasis (really good song, if you like alternative that is).**

_**Recap**_

_**"Loca, please tell me you got something good for me." I muttered tapping the silver pistol against my head.**_

_**"You're not going to believe this A. Okay, so that Connor Kenway guy, he's part of the Brotherhood, he's an Assassin in the 1800 century, which you just happen to be stuck in right now. He's one of us A; he's a part of the Brotherhood." Loca explained sounding like she was smiling.**_

_**I was silence; I just kept gently tapping the silver pistol against my head.**_

_**"Keep me posted Loca." I finally said hanging the phone up and putting it in my back pocket.**_

_**I looked up at Connor.**_

_**"What questions do you have for me?" I asked.**_

**Connor's POV**

I find this woman very strange to me.

Not because her looks are very strange because I never seen anyone with silver eyes and very long hair but the way she talks is foreign to me. I should be happy that she decided to tell us everything that she knows; even about her knowing my father and Charles Lee.

One thing that was very strange to me, she was talking to someone but it wasn't known of us and she was holding a black item in her hand.

I never thought anyone can I have so many questions for one person.

She walked over to the sink and lean against, still holding that what it seem like a weapon because she fired it at the ceiling and it made a very loud banging sound. Louder than a pistol sound but not as loud as a canon. It made my heart jumped a bit because I never expected it to go off and have a ringing in my ear.

"Before I start this whole twenty questions thing, I want the rest of my shit you stole from me." The young woman said looking up glaring.

She swears a lot as well.

"Your hidden blades," Achilles stated. "They are in the study, Connor; you are much faster than, why don't you get them."

I looked toward the young woman that was still looking a bit shock from something; I wonder why she asked me for my name again, very strange girl indeed.

I didn't argue with Achilles, I wanted her talking as fast as I can get her and she was willing to talk, I wanted to get as much information out of her as possible. She doesn't seem like a Templar, she knew what a Templar was and she has the marking of the Brotherhood on her left upper arm.

She called it something else, something starting with a t; it was a strange name as well. I walked out the kitchen and fast walked into the study and saw the two hidden blades lying on the small table. They seem different from my hidden blades, maybe a little smaller than mine or just the size completely.

I shook the thoughts out my head and picked them up and fast walk back into the kitchen and handed them back to the young woman.

She looked up and placed the other weapon behind her back and took the hidden blades and started to scrap them on.

"Okay, shoot." She said not looking from her hidden blades.

I looked very confused, I had no idea what she met by that, I looked to Achilles for help and looked as confused as I did. When none of us said anything, she looked up from her hidden blades and sighed heavily and rolled her silver eyes.

"Start asking questions." She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"What is your name?" I asked almost immediately.

"Aurora Bureaus." She answered finally getting her hidden blades on.

"Why were the Red Coats chasing you?"

She looked up. "You know what, this isn't working. I'm just going to tell you what I know and it's your choice if you want to believe or not, does that sound cool to you guys?"

"Cool? I questioned looking slight confused.

She leaned her head back and groaned loudly. "Is that okay with you guys?"

I looked toward Achilles and he shrugged but nodded, so I turned my view to Aurora and nodded.

"Okay, here we go; I'm not from this time period, I'm from the future 2012. I'm an Assassin, to be exact; I'm a Time Travel Assassin." She started frowning.

I can't believe any of this. "Time Travel, the future; you are an Assassin?"

She nodded and had a slight smile. "Yeah, I know you both don't believe a word I'm saying but I'm not lying right now. I came here to assassinate a Russian Templar that running his mouth about the Assassins."

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer, this was a lot to take in.

She continued. "When I assassinated him, I ran I was about to get extracted out and back into my time but the connection was interrupted."

I tilted my head a bit. "Interrupted, what do you mean?"

"Juno, she was trying to contact me, that was probably why my head was hurting and the whole bleeding from eyes."

"Juno, she talks to you?" I asked looking a bit surprised.

"No, this is the first time I'm seeing her and talking to her. I heard of her before by the Apple of Eden that is all."

"Apple of Eden, how do you know of such thing?" Achilles suddenly asked.

Aurora turned her view to him. "Well I encounter it before, this isn't the first time I been stuck in the past with Assassins. The first time I heard of the Apple of Eden is when I was stuck in the Renaissance Era with another assassin name Ezio Auditore da Firenze, he had the Piece of Eden last time I checked."

I was stocked, I didn't know she knew so much about the Piece of Eden, I remember the clan mother giving the Apple of Eden to me so I can be on the right path and kill Charles Lee. But she knew other Assassins and the origins of them; it amazed me.

"Did Juno tell you why you have to stay here?" I asked still looking stocked.

She nodded and looked up at me. "She told me I have to stay here and help you defeat the Templar's in the era."

My eyes wide and I didn't answer.

"Yeah, I don't have a choice in the matter, my comrades can't locate me from here but I can contact them from here. So you're much stuck with me." She said stretching her arms.

"How do you know Charles Lee and my father?" I asked frowning at her.

Her brows bend down and she tilted her head. "Charles Lee, who's that and who's your father?" she asked.

"I know you know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb, you have a picture of them, saying you have to kill them." I said a little coldly than I wanted to be.

She rubbed her temples and sighed. "Show me the picture Connor."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo that had Charles Lee and my father, and another Templar in between them.

She took it and studied it. "Well, that's strange."

"What's strange?" I asked sounding a little annoyed.

"This is Valentin, the Templar I assassinated, I saw these two clowns at the place where Valentin was talking to the town's people. I remember Valentin saying something about the Assassins all being killed long ago." She explained still staring at the photo.

"Aurora, did he say a name?" I asked getting closer to her.

"Yeah, he said something about some guy name Haytham killing them off a long time ago. He also said that I was working with you, he mentioned your name as well."

I eyes darkened and I casted my eyes on to the floor and didn't answer.

"That's right, I totally forgot!" Aurora yelled having a wide smile on her face.

I looked up, confused at the suddenly outburst.

"I took a picture of those clowns, because they looked really strange and familiar and I send them to Loca. She looked them up and tell us where they are and I can get home and out of your hair!" she explained still smiling widely.

**Not a cliffhanger this time, or at least I don't think it was. Anyway, I'm not good at writing as other people, so I'm probably going to stop doing Connor's POV. Or I'll just do less of it, not sure yet. **

**Anyway, Haytham and Charlie (Charles, I have a bad habit of calling him Charlie) is coming into the picture and Aurora is going to get home quicker than I thought… **

**Review pretty, pretty please and thanks all :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't worry guys, I didn't discontinue the story; I recent destroyed my laptop so I had to transfer everything to my new computer. PLUS, my college decided to give me three essays due all last week, isn't college the best thing ever. PLUS, I been having another idea of a story in my head that won't get out of my head, so yeah that whole thing. **

**Anyway, issues, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, I just own Aurora, Loca, and Miller.**

**Recommended song for this chapter: Cells by: The Servant**

_**Recap**_

"_**That's right, I totally forgot!" Aurora yelled having a wide smile on her face.**_

_**I looked up, confused at the suddenly outburst. **_

"_**I took a picture of those clowns, because they looked really strange and familiar and I send them to Loca. She looked them up and tell us where they are and I can get home and out of your hair!" she explained still smiling widely.**_

**Aurora's POV**

Can this day get any worse, I mean, really?

Of all the Assassin's in this big ass order, Juno just had to pick me because of what? I'm no special from any other assassin in the order. What do they say? Wrong place at the wrong time or something around that.

Damn right wrong place, these huge over there obviously doesn't know anything and his grandpa is just as clueless.

God, why did I have to get stuck here with clueless, impatience, and huge guy over there and his trusty sidekick grandpa calm pants.

Oh, it's so much better, Connor (if that is his name) started asking about his father and some guy name Charlie Lee or something. Dude, I literally woke up from bleeding from my eyes not ten minutes ago and you're asking me about your father and his friend.

Oh, its gets better, a lot better actually. I feel like I have to dumb myself to make them understand me because apparently, my way of speaking is "foreign" to them.

I honestly feel like banging my head against a brick wall but I couldn't do that because I don't want them thinking of me of being even stranger than I already am.

Telling them I'm from the future was probably not one of my best ideas but honestly, my patience is literally out the window at this point.

Right now, I'm smiling like I been slapped with a happy stick because I just realized that I won't have to stay here very long. If I have to help this Connor dude with the Templars, well the only thing we have to do is find the Leaders, kill them, I find the Piece of Eden, and get the hell out of this century.

"I don't understand." Connor said having confusion in his tone.

I waved him off and started to call Loca again. There were two rings and then she finally answered. "A, what's up?"

"I know how to get home!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I know, help Connor and find the Piece of Eden. Yeah, I_"

"No, just listen to me, I'm sending you two pictures of these Templars. I need the location of them like yesterday." I ordered interrupting Loca.

"That's going to take some time A."

"How much time Loca? You better not say months because you remember the last time I got stuck in time for some months."

"I don't really know A, we can't track you from where we're are, what makes you think we'll have much luck tracking two Templars?"

"Forget tracking me Loca, I need these two guys found by three days and I need you to find something else for me."

"What is it A?"

I cast my eyes at Connor, who was looking straight at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later, their names are Haytham Kenway and Charlie Lee." I answered frowning.

"Charles Lee." Connor corrected.

I rolled my eyes in complete annoyance. "Charles Lee."

"Alright A, we'll do our best A but it's going to be a while. You'll going to need a place to stay in the time being." Loca said.

I sighed heavily. "Working on that, contact me when you have anything." With that, I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I then zipped up my black scrapped bag and clipped over my chest.

I walked past Achilles that didn't bother stopping me, I walked outside and Connor grabbed my arm firmly.

I glared angrily and twisted around and grabbed his wrist and crawled it off my arm but not letting go but squeezing it and making him winced a little.

"One thing you do not do buddy is touch me." I hissed angrily tightening my grip on his wrist. "By the way, my gripping force is about 250kgf, so I'll be tempted to rip your fucking arm off."

Connor didn't answer but he was inching toward his tomahawk.

I used my other hand pulled out my pistol and aimed it his head. "If I didn't need you to get home, I would have put you out of your misery right here and now." I remarked angrily.

Connor winced. "You can't leave."

"Oh really and why is that?" I asked not really caring for an answered.

"You know where Charles Lee and my father is." He answered coldly glaring at me.

What is with him in finding this Charlie and Haytham guys? I wondered still glaring.

"Sorry, to disappoint you but I don't know shit. And it's going to take a while for my friend to find your friends. And I need to find your friends to get out of here, so we're in the same boat." I remarked coldly.

"Till your friend finds my father and Charles Lee, you are going to remain here." Connor hissed back.

I scoffed and put my gun away and tighten my grip on Connor's wrist. "Another thing I'm not going to do is stay here that doesn't trust me. And I don't trust you or grandpa in there. So why would I want to stay in a house full of people I don't trust?"

"Juno said_"

"I know what the fuck Juno said. She said I have to help you defeat the Templars, not suck your dick and kiss your ass." I remarked rolling my eyes.

I looked up to see Achilles coming out the mansion like house. I wonder how long has he been standing there.

I finally let go of Connor's wrist and started to walk away toward the forest. It felt like early fall outside, good thing I had my white hood with me and another thing that it wasn't snowing here.

"Where will you go? You have no place to stay." Connor called to me angrily.

I stopped walking and turned around. "I'm managed without even knowing you exist, plus I been alone for fifteen years, I think I'll managed." I said sarcastically.

And with that, I turned back around and started toward the forest.

**Not the end, don't worry hehe. Anyway, I guess I should have mention Aurora is abnormally stronger in the 18****th**** century than she is in the future. And Aurora is not staying with Connor and Achilles D:**

**Don't worry guys, Aurora and Connor relationship seems rocking now but it's going to get better, I promise :D**

**Anayhe is a joy talking to you, you are awesome! **

**Review please :D**


End file.
